


Rebel Yell

by Voib



Series: Aro/Ace Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Aromantic Castiel, Aromantic Dean, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Modern AU, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voib/pseuds/Voib
Summary: Aro Dean and Cas hate Valentine's Day. Timestamp.





	Rebel Yell

Dean and Cas had been together for a little less than a year now. They had been through some good days, some bad, but they made it out to the other side in one piece.

What they hadn't gone through was Valentine’s Day.

Dean woke up to an empty bed. He pulled on his robe and padded down the wood floor and into the living room. Cas was laying on the couch in his boxers. There was a piece of toast in his hand and a look of disbelief on his face.

“Dean. Did you know that people waste 18.2 _billion_ dollars on Valentine’s Day?” Cas scoffed. “That’s unbelievable.”

“Yep. People are idiots. Did you know that Valentine was the patron Saint of epilepsy? Why don't we have a holiday surrounding that?” Dean added.

“People are awful. And to think that they believe that the goal of life is to ‘ _find love_ ’. Valentine’s Day is for capitalists.”

Dean hummed in agreement.

“What are we gonna do today?” Cas asked.

“We have to wait until tomorrow for the cheap chocolate. Maybe we could do something that’s romantic just to spite people?”

“Nah. I don't want to be seen in public when people are already extra PDA-y all other 364 days of the year. They start thinkin’ they can have sex in public at this time of the year. Gross.”

“You're not wrong. One time Michael and I went to get my mom a bouquet and we walked past this park. Long story short, we watched about 7 people get charged with public indecency.” Cas added.

“Straight people, am I right?”

They both sighed.

Dean decided that they should stay inside for the day and just wait out the flurry of romantics. They cuddled up on the couch and made some brownies. With the heating in the house up as high as it could go, they fell asleep comfortable while wrapped in piles of blankets.

❤︎❤︎❤︎

The next day included marked down chocolate and work. Charlie teased them about how they were both ‘sappy romantics’ in the most sarcastic tone she could muster. Dean finished out his day underneath a [1977 AMX Hornet](https://bringatrailer.com/listing/1977-amx-amc-hornet/) when he was started by Cas grabbing his feet and pulling his out from under the car.

“I got you,” Cas beamed.

“Jesus, Cas, you're gonna gave me a coronary!”

“Sure. Your poor heart will be fine. I decided to reserve us the _finest_ spot at the most expensive diner in the US: the Roadhouse.”

“Wow, so fancy. Might have to take a loan out from the bank,” Dean rolled his eyes. “I’ll change out of my coveralls.”

“Sure thing. I’ll be waiting in the car.” Cas walked out of the shop.

Dean stripped out of his coveralls and checked out with Bobby. Bobby grumbled a frank goodbye before Dean walked out of the garage.

Dean made his way to the front seat of the Impala and opened the squeaking door.

“I’m still upset that you, literally, tore me out from under that AMX. It’s a beautiful car even if it's not technically muscle car era.” Dean quipped.

“Sure but at least you get to see your baby now.”

“You're not wrong.” Dean pulled out of the car lot and onto the highway.

They arrived at the Roadhouse and were greeted by drunks, burgers and beer while they made their way to a booth.

Jackie, the newest employee, walked up. “What can I get you? Right now we have a Valentine’s Day special which is a bacon burger with a bright pink bun with onion rings, a large soda or beer on the side and a small dessert.”

“Yeah, we’ll get 2 of those with double bacon on one and an extra patty on mine, thanks,” Dean answered.

“What do people usually do on the day after Valentine’s? Get drunk, right?” Cas inquired.

“Probably. It’s a short lived holiday though. I’m already looking forward to St. Patrick's Day, when it's ok to get publicly intoxicated.”

“That’s fair.”


End file.
